La 17ème génération Ino-Shika-Cho
by Korry's
Summary: Dix années après la quatrième grande guerre ninja, les choses ont bien changé aux quatre coins du monde Shinobi. Néanmoins, il subsiste une part d'ombre, qui prend de l'ampleur. Peu sont ceux ayant remarqué un changement... I.C. / Lemon / O.S. / Canon


Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici la version "avec des traits dans les dialogues c'est mieux".

Sachez que c'est la première Fanfiction de cette longueur que je publie. Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur "Naruto". Et c'est aussi mon premier Lemon. Soyez indulgents.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Dans la pénombre d'une ruelle étroite, un ninja cheminait tranquillement. L'homme tournait le dos au soleil couchant du mois de mai. Un bouquet de fleurs à la main il se rendait sur la tombe de ses aïeuls tombés aux combats pour leur pays. Il se rendait au cimetière de Konoha, pour déposer sa gerbe, prendre le temps de méditer, et blâmer son existence. Shikamaru Nara soupira, ses yeux perdus au loin. Machinalement, il continua son périple. Le ninja s'arrêta au pied d'une pierre tombale sur laquelle on pouvait était gravé « Sarutobi Asuma ». Tranquillement, toujours, il déposa ses fleurs sur la tombe. Il vida son esprit, tenta de ne plus penser à rien, en vain.

Les années étaient passées depuis la mort de son maître, 10 ans peut-être. Les cinq grandes puissances du monde ninja avaient anéanti l'ennemi lors de la quatrième grande guerre. Grâce aux sacrifices des cinq nations réalisés durant cette période sombre, aujourd'hui le monde ninja vivait dans la quiétude totale. Les populations des villages cachés avaient explosées, les forces militaires étaient grandes et l'économie était à son apogée. Mais petit à petit, quand Shikamaru partait en mission en dehors du pays du feu, les choses n'étaient pas si utopiques. Les petites nations frustrées et affaiblies par la guerre ninja localisée sur leurs terres, avaient laissé à leurs jeunes générations, orphelines, une haine envers les grandes nations ninja. Les controverses se localisaient particulièrement dans les régions entre le pays du feu, de la foudre et de la terre. Bien qu'au commencement, seul les marchands se faisaient attaquer, aujourd'hui même les ninjas de rang Chûnin qui arpentaient ces terres, ne revenaient pas. La piste des simples brigands était donc exclue. Il s'agissait plutôt de bandes organisées, instruites aux arts ninjas, et équipées de moyens de combat. Ceci-étant, dans les villages cachés et pour les habitants des pays non frontaliers, tout ceci n'était quefoutaises.

Shikamaru avait le cœur lourd. Sa mère, malade ne lui laissait plus aucun répit et l'étouffait complètement lors de ses retours de missions. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que son fils unique se construise une famille. Rien qu'une femme aimante et un enfant pour la continuité de leur clan. Le grand clan Nara, dont Shikamaru était le chef depuis le décès de son père. Ainsi il devenait le 16ème chef du clan. Ses amis de toujours,Ino Yamanaka et Chôji Akimichi, avaient depuis longtemps trouvé un conjoint. Et peut-être projetaient-ils d'avoir un descendant. Shikamaru baissa ses yeux sur la tombe de son ancien maître. L'enfant de celui-ci allait prochainement sortir diplômé de l'académie ninja de Konoha. C'est la raison pour laquelle Shikamaru renonçait à ses fonctions au sein de l'ANBU à compter de sa prochaine mission auprès des services secrets, pour devenir à son tour maître. Le jeune fils d'Asuma allait devenir Genin. Il allait d'abord se remettre à niveau afin de pouvoir enseigner à cette future génération de ninja.

Le chef du clan Nara pria pour son maître puis tourna les talons. Il regagna rapidement la rue principale de Konoha. Sur le chemin du retour à sa maison, il croisa Konohamaru Sarutobi. Le neveu de son maître, il était plus jeune que Shikamaru de trois ans. Il était accompagné de la charmante héritière du clan Hyûga, Hanabi. La grande sœur de cette dernière avait dû rejoindre la branche secondaire de la famille. La raison de sa descente dans la hiérarchie familiale était son mariage avec Naruto Uzumaki. Non approuvé par son père, celui-ci fut contraint –du fait du non respect de sa fille ainée à son égard, et au clan- de déshériter sa fille du privilège qu'elle avait à être dans la branche principale. Naruto, grand héro de la guerre, était devenu Hokage. Au grand dam des conseillers, qui jusqu'à leur dernier souffle avaient maintenu leurs opinions.

« Bonsoir, Hanabi, Konohamaru, salua poliment Shikamaru.

\- Bonsoir Shikamaru, sourit Hanabi.

\- Salut Shikamaru, s'exclama Konohamaru, alors bientôt prêt à devenir maître ?! Prépare-toi à léguer la volonté du feu à mon cousin !

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit le chef Nara.

\- Oh ! Par tous les Kages ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Konohamaru, en regardant dernière l'épaule de Shikamaru. Un Roi en visite à Konoha ? Avec en escorte des ninjas du pays du sable ? Je vais aller voir ce qui se trame ! Viens Hanabi ! Au revoir Shikamaru, passe le bonjour à ta mère.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Shikamaru alors que Konohamaru était déjà loin. »

Shikamaru trouvait ça étrange. Derrière lui était passé une espèce de pousse-pousse royal aux couleurs du pays de la terre, mais escorté par des ninjas du village de Suna. Déjà que le roi du pays du feu n'avait rien à faire à Konoha, un roi du pays de la terre avait encore plus de raisons de ne pas s'y trouver. Mais le mystère subsistait, ces ninjas du pays du sable qui escortent un roi de la terre.

La nuit tombait à présent et Shikamaru était chez lui. A ses appartements, il préparait sa dernière mission avec l'ANBU. Tous ses kunais et notes explosives étaient prêts. Son masque représentant un cerf l'attendait sur son lit. Il enfila sa tenue et se hâta de se mettre en route, en solo. Des cartes d'informations ninja des archives de Konoha avaient été dérobées, Shikamaru devait les récupérer au plus vite avant que des renseignements sur les ninjas de Konoha ne filtrent. Shikamaru rejoignit la chambre de sa mère pour lui dire au revoir puis s'enfuit sans un bruit.

Après trois jours de recherche, Shikamaru rattrapa le voleur des cartes. Peu expérimenté probablement, le ravisseur avait laissé ses traces derrière lui. Le ninja pu sans peine suivre ses pas et donc se rendre en dehors des frontières du pays du feu, au nord. Maintenant dans le pays des rizières, il allait attaquer.

Le ninja réussis tant bien que mal à reprendre les cartes volées, et fût blesser lors de l'assaut. Shikamaru avait réussi à rejoindre le village le plus proche du champ de bataille. Il fut prit en charge par les habitants du village qui l'envoyèrent rencontrer le Daimyö local. Le noble du village était un homme sage et généreux. Ce dernier rapatria Shikamaru dans son village à Konoha. Après trois jours de route en civière escorté par cinq gardes du village où il avait échoué, ils franchirent les portes de Konoha au petit matin. Il fut envoyé à l'hôpital par les gardiens de la porte sud du village caché. Les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné à Konoha furent logés, nourris, blanchis puis remerciés par le Hokage en personne. Naruto leur promit d'ouvrir un marché avec leur village pour l'importation du riz sur le village de Konoha.

A l'hôpital de Konoha, Shikamaru fut pris en charge par Sakura Haruno, chef de l'hôpital depuis la mort de Tsunade quelques années auparavant. Shikamaru s'était juste fait une fracture de la cheville droite. Il prit un repas réparateur dans la chambre où il avait été hospitalisé et mis en arrêtpour deux jours au moins. Sa jambe droite avait été plâtrée du pied au genou. Dans l'après-midi, la mère de Shikamaru lui rendit visite, accompagnée des mères d'Ino et de Chôji. Une fois les trois femmes parties Shikamaru sombra dans un profond sommeil. Sommeil duquel il fut tiré quelques heures plus tard par la visite d'Ino, Chôji et leurs compagnons.

« Shikamaru ! S'enquit Ino. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, enfin ça pourrait aller mieux, sourit ce dernier.

\- Ce sera une dernière mission mémorable, fit Chôji.

\- Sakura m'a dit que tu en auras pour quelques semaines dans ce plâtre, fit la compagne de Chôji.

\- J'espère pouvoir bientôt l'enlever c'est extrêmement inconfortable. »

Shikamaru était exténué, il ne chercha pas à lancer la conversation avec ses visiteurs. Ceux-ci partirent rapidement. L'infirme pu de nouveau dormir. Au petit matin il quitta son lit, fit sa toilette et sortit de sa chambre. Il était aidé de deux béquilles en bois. Une petite promenade matinale ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Qui plus est le parc de l'hôpital de Konoha était l'un des plus beaux du village. Et le soleil levant sur les cerisiers en fleurs serait un merveilleux paysage. Arrivé au niveau de l'accueil de l'hôpital, Shikamaru s'arrêta brusquement. Une blonde attira son regard au comptoir de l'accueil. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la sœur ainée du Kazekage. Il s'approcha d'elle pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous en conjure, retournez dans votre chambre. Vous ne devriez pas encore marcher, enfin, normalement. Je veux dire…

\- Vous voyez aussi bien que moi, lui coupa la blonde, que je me porte mieux que ce que vos médecins avait présagé. Je vous descends ces lettres à envoyer au plus vite au Kazekage.

\- Oui madame, mais je vous en conjure rentrez vous reposer, ou je me verrais contrainte de vous y forcer.

\- Très bien, très bien, j'y retourne, mais alors apportez-moi plus de lecture. Ma chambre manque de distraction. »

La blonde se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Shikamaru.

« Shikamaru Nara ! Quelle surprise, rit-elle

\- Temari, ce serait plus à moi d'être surprit de vous voir ici.

\- Il est vrai que tu peux me tutoyer, et que c'est effectivement à toi d'être plus surpris, sourit Temari.

\- C'est sûrement le temps qui m'a fait te vouvoyer, à moins que ce ne soit de la politesse.

\- La politesse ? Ça, ça m'étonnerais, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Temari invita Shikamaru à l'accompagner à sa chambre d'hospitalisation. Ce dernier accepta maladroitement. Ils atteignirent rapidement la chambre de Temari. Sa chambre était remplie de papiers froissés, de livres et de dossiers.

« Excuse-moi pour le désordre. J'étais en pleine correspondance.

\- Alors Temari, comment t'es tu retrouvée à l'hôpital de Konoha ? »

Le regard de Temari s'assombrit. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Shikamaru s'assit sur la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs. La sœur du Kazekage lui expliqua, elle était ambassadrice de Suna à Iwa. Que son ambassade avait été attaquée de nuit par des brigands. Elle avait été blessée et empoisonnée. L'hôpital d'Iwa ne pouvait pas la prendre en charge du fait de la complexité du poison qui lui avait été injecté. Alors le pousse-pousse du roi du village le plus proche avait été réquisitionné par le Tsuchikage. Elle devait être transportée au plus vite à l'hôpital du pays du feu où l'on trouvait les ninjas médecins les plus performants pour ce qui était l'étude des poisons. Elle était arrivée il y avait déjà huit jours et s'était réveillée hier dans la matinée.

« Mais qui étaient ces brigands ? Questionna Shikamaru.

\- Ceux qui sont au nord de Konoha. Ceux qui n'ont plus de croyance en rien, et n'ont plus d'aînés. La sagesse a quitté leurs terres, qui ne sont plus que désastre et désolation. Ces personnes sont désorientées, seules et manipulées.

\- Je vois Temari, mais il me semble improbable qu'ils aient osé s'en prendre à un village caché, et à ton ambassade.

\- Shikamaru, ils ont quitté les sentiers de commerce depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Tu as pu le remarquer, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à la jambe plâtrée de Shikamaru. Il va falloir faire quelque chose, nos nations ne peuvent garder ces attaques secrètes à nos citoyens. Nos villageois ne sont plus en sécurité. »

Shikamaru avait bien vu que les brigands avaient pris du pouvoir, il avait d'ailleurs pu en faire la mauvaise expérience. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'ils iraient jusqu'à attaquer des villages caché et leurs ambassades. Le pays de la terre avait l'air terriblement affaibli et désorganisé face à cette nouvelle menace. Le regard attristé de Temari permit à Shikamaru de comprendre que l'heure était grave. Temari remercia Shikamaru qui lui promit de revenir la voir le lendemain.

Naruto rendit visite à Shikamaru le lendemain. Ensemble ils débattaient sur le problème que posaient ses brigands au nord du pays et de leurs actions. Naruto savait que Shikamaru était l'un des meilleurs ninjas que comportait Konoha. La pensée qu'il ait été blessé par un homme seul fit frémir Naruto. Shikamaru lui conseilla d'aller rendre visite à Temari qui elle, avait une meilleure connaissance sur ces personnages. Il laissa Shikamaru quand la mère de celui-ci arriva pourlui rendre visite. Elle avait encore perdu du poids, ses joues étaient creusées et de gros cernes entouraient ses yeux. En plus d'être malade, Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru, souffrait de solitude. Veuve depuis la quatrième grande guerre ninja, avec son fils rarement à la maison, elle était terriblement seule. Les visites à ses amies ne lui suffisaient plus, pour emplir son cœur de bonheur. Elle laissa Shikamaru après une heure de visite. Shikamaru se fit apporter son déjeuner sur l'heure de midi. Il se hâta de finir et parti rendre visite à Temari. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, elle bouquinait un livre poussiéreux.

« Bonjour Temari, comment vas- tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais bien merci, répondit-elle en sortant la tête de son bouquin.

\- Tu ne manges pas ton plateau-repas ?

\- Non c'est ennuyeux de manger la même chose tous les jours.

\- C'est à Sakura qu'il faut aller se plaindre. Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de l'hôpital ?

\- Volontiers, sourit Temari. »

Ils furent arrêtés à l'accueil, l'infirmière refusait de laisser Temari sortir tant que les médecins ne donnaient pas un avis positif à sa remise en marche. Shikamaru se porta donc garant de Temari et ils purent sortir. Arrivés au parc Temari s'assit au premier banc qu'ils croisèrent.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas tout à fait remise du poison.

\- Tu aurais pu manger ce midi quand même.

\- J'aurais mangé si j'avais su que j'allais faire un parcours aventure avec l'infirme chef du clan Nara. Mais je te remercie de m'avoir permis de quitter les murs de ma chambre et surtout ceux de l'hôpital.

\- De rien. Dis-moi, sans vouloir paraitre indiscret, quels sont les effets de ton poison ?

\- C'est… Répondit Temari après un long silence, compliqué. La lame du Kunai de mon ravisseur contenait du poison. Il était d'origine animale, selon Sakura. Et il se trouve que petit à petit le poison a paralysé mon système respiratoire. Mais j'ai eu de la chance que le Kunai m'ai juste fait une petite entaille sinon je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'arrivée en vie au Konoha.»

Shikamaru changea vite de sujet et demanda les projets de Temari pour les mois prochains. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aimerait faire une conférence avec les Kages des cinq grandes nations, et leurs plus grands ninjas. Pour faire des préventions sur ce qui se passait actuellement sur le monde ninja. Faire réagir les nations au plus vite car dans quelques mois ce serait trop tard. Shikamaru lui expliqua ses projets, ou plutôt son projet de devenir maître. Après de longues discutions, Shikamaru raccompagna Temari à sa chambre et rentra chez lui. Il croisa Sakura entre deux portes et elle le réprimanda d'avoir fait sortir Temari. Puis elle lui souhaita un bon rétablissement chez lui.

Après plusieurs semaines Shikamaru n'avait plus de plâtre, mais encore une béquille pour ne pas surmener sa cheville droite. Il était allé à des stages de remise à niveau pour devenir maître. Il s'était aussi quotidiennement rendu à la chambre de Temari. Cette dernière avait tout fraichement reçu l'autorisation de Sakura de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Elle s'était donc installée aux appartements de l'ambassade de Suna, non loin de la résidence de l'Hokage. Avec joie et entrain elle avait remis un peu d'ordre dans l'ambassade du pays du sable. Du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à Suna toutde suite, elle avait pris la décision de devenir ambassadrice à Konoha. Elle attendait donc les papiers officiels du Kazekage pour s'installer au bureau de l'ambassadeur. Sakura, quant à elle, avait trouvé intéressant de voir Shikamaru rendre visite à Temari et en avait donc informée son amie d'enfance Ino. Cette dernière avait lancé la rumeur à Konoha. Le bruit disait que le fils Nara avait enfin trouvé l'amour. La rumeur qui avait quitté la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka la semaine passée s'était propagée aussi vite que le vent souffle. La mère de Shikamaru en avait bien sûr entendu parler et avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Shikamaru, Ino est passée tout à l'heure pendant tes cours de remise à niveau, dit Yoshino à son fils.

\- Ah ! S'exclama ce dernier. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Elle souhaiterait te voir ce soir au Barbe'Q avec Chôji.

\- A dix-neuf heures trente je présume ?

\- Tu as tout bon !

\- Pas de soucis, je file m'entraîner. A ce soir mère.

\- A ce soir mon chéri. »

Shikamaru était intrigué. Que pouvait bien vouloir Ino Yamanaka ? Qui plus est cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'étaient pas allés manger ensemble au restaurant. Puis en arrivant devant le bureau du Hokage Shikamaru arrêta d'y songer.

« T'es en retard !

\- Excuse-moi j'ai eus un contretemps, sourit Shikamaru.

\- Tu es prêt à avoir ton autre jambe dans un plâtre ? demanda Temari, inquisitrice.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Les deux ninjas se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement n°26 réservé aux Chûnins spécialisés. Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de commencer en douceur avec du Taijutsu. L'art du combat corps à corps, de façon à ce que chacun puisse doucement reprendre son rythme de combat. Qui plus est le Taijutsu n'était le point fort ni de Temari, ni de Shikamaru. Et tous deux avaient fort à progresser en la matière.

La séance s'était déroulée sans incident particulier, mis à part qu'effectivement, Shikamaru avait manqué de perdre son autre jambe. Ils s'étaient ensuite bien étirer pour ne pas avoir de courbatures les jours prochains. Shikamaru prit congé et partit se préparer rapidement pour rejoindre Ino et Chôji au Barbe'Q en plein ventre ville. Arrivé légèrement en retard,Shikamaru s'assit à la table de ses amis.

« Mais c'est fou Shikamaru, s'indigna Ino. Heureusement que le Barbe'Q n'est pas loin de chez toi !

\- Excusez-moi.

\- C'est pas grave, sourit Chôji.

\- Si ça l'est ! répliqua Ino. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. »

Ino se laissa le loisir d'attendre le digestif pour parler de la chose qui les avait réunis ici. Et ce qu'elle dit choqua les deux hommes. Elle leur avoua son envie d'avoir un enfant incessamment sous peu. Chôji s'étouffa avec son verre de Saké et Shikamaru manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? Réussit à articuler Shikamaru.

\- Oui, je souhaite avoir un enfant.

\- Mais enfin Ino ! Je suis toujours sans compagne, s'offusqua Shikamaru. Et la tienne elle en pense quoi Chôji ?

\- Et bien, elle aimerait que nous devenions parent, elle aussi. Enfin je pensais t'attendre pour en avoir un.

\- Shikamaru, nous sommes adultes et nous n'allons plus grandir mais vieillir, je me sens prête en tant que ninja à faire ce sacrifice maintenant. Plus tard ce ne sera peut-être plus le bon moment.

\- Je vais prendre congé, excusez-moi.»

Shikamaru se leva, non pas parce qu'il en avait marre des révélations de ses amis, mais plutôt car il était urgent qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il fasse le vide dans son crâne. Il était là, face à un mur. Non pas que la nouvelle était inattendue, il savait bien que cela arriverait un jour. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à se trouver une compagne. D'une part à cause de ses fonctions au sein de l'ANBU et d'autre part car c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Malgré qu'aucun d'eux n'ait osé le dire, il fallait une dix-septième génération à leurs clans. Pour qu'une fois encore une génération Ino-Shika-Chô naisse et évolue.

Shikamaru courut jusqu'à la tombe de son père, enfin, la stèle en hommage aux combattants tombés au combat lors de la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Le chef Nara n'aimait pourtant pas se rendre ici. Quand il venait voir son père, il avait l'impression de parler à tous ceux qui avaient leur nom gravé sur la pierre. Et aussi, cette stèle commémorative lui rappelait les mauvais moments de la guerre.

« Père, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? »

Seul le vent lui souffla sur le visage. Shikamaru soupira, c'était débile de venir ici. Ce n'est pas en vivant dans le passé que l'on profite de l'instant présent. Il tourna donc les talons et rentra chez lui. Il ne put libérer son esprit de la nuit.

Durant l'après-midi du lendemain, Ino Yamanaka, resta sans voix. Shikamaru était arrivé à sa boutique de fleurs en lui commandant un bouquet d'une quarantaine de fleurs à faire livrer au bureau de la nouvelle ambassadrice de Suna.

« Shikamaru, nous ne livrons pas les fleurs chez les gens !

\- Même pas une exception pour ton meilleur ami ?

\- Je vais m'arranger, mais ce ne pourra pas être avant une demi-heure, avec ton histoire il va falloir que j'appelle du renfort à la boutique.

\- Tu peux attendre une heure pour les livrer s'il te plait ?

\- Très bien, sourit Ino, littéralement abasourdie. »

Que pouvait bien mijoter Shikamaru ? D'une part offrir des fleurs à une fille, et puis cette contrainte d'horaire ! Qui plus est, cela était en lien avec leur discussion de la veille. Aurait-il enfin décidé d'ouvrir son cœur ? Non s'il y avait un amour naissant il ne serait pas venu acheter ses fleurs ici… Quand Ino sortit de ses pensées son ami avait déjà disparu.

Shikamaru s'était rendu à l'ambassade de Suna chercher Temari pour aller s'entraîner. Il arriva en pleine dispute entre l'ancien ambassadeur et sa remplaçante. Les personnes de l'administration avaient déserté le hall d'entrée qui était en désordre. Les cartons de déménagement s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Le chef Nara tenta de se faire petit, mal a l'aise d'arriver à un moment aussi inopportun.

« Vous vous croyez tout permis ! Le fait que votre frère soit Kazekage ne vous donne pas tous les pouvoirs.

\- Le Kazekage sait faire la part des choses entre sa vie privée et professionnelle.

\- Alors comment aussi jeune peut-on avoir des postes à aussi haute responsabilité ? Et en un rien de temps, sans les vérifications des chefs d'administration.

\- Sachez que je fais depuis plus longtemps que vous partie de la représentation du pays à l'étranger. Pas étonnant qu'avec votre esprit si ouvert vous n'ayez pas été choisi pour représenter l'ambassade de Suna à Iwa-no-kuni.

\- Espèce d'insolente ! »

Temari se crispa. Elle se tourna en direction de la sortie du bâtiment et vit Shikamaru. Ce dernier la regarda avec empathie. Elle sortit en sifflant àShikamaru qu'ils avaient un entrainement. Il lui emboîta le pas et en silence ils se rendirent au terrain d'entrainement. Ils continuèrent leurs exercices de la veille basée sur le Taïjutsu. Ce jour là Temari fit n'importe quoi, l'esprit ailleurs elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber en perdant l'équilibre et se prit des coups que même un Genin pouvait contrer.

« Sérieusement, Temari, concentre-toi !

\- T'es content là ? dit-elle en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'estomac. »

Shikamaru s'arrêta net. Temari écarquilla les yeux puis recula, tremblante. Elle avait un regard horrifié. Shikamaru lui, fronçait les sourcils, il n'en revenait pas. Elle lui avait mis un coup de poing ! Et le coup de poing était loin de faire parti de la liste des attaques de Taïjutsu.

« Shikamaru je m'en excuse, je suis désolée, enfin je ne voulais pas.

\- Je te raccompagne, ça ne sert à rien de continuer l'entrainement, si c'est pour être aussi médiocre et passer tes nerfs sur moi ! »

L'ambiance du retour était encore plus froide qu'à l'aller. Shikamaru marchait la tête droite, buste droit alors que, toute petite, Temari baissait son menton et ses épaules. De retour à l'ambassade, le hall avait été débarrassé de ses cartons et les personnes de l'administration étaient de nouveau à leur poste et s'affairaient au travail. Temari remercia maladroitement Shikamaru et s'enferma dans son bureau. Là elle tomba nez à nez avec un immense bouquet de fleurs aux couleurs de Suna. Alarmée, elle sortit de son bureau et demanda à ses employés qui avait déposé le bouquet. Ils lui répondirent qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru Nara. Temari loupa un battement, puis courut après Shikamaru qui venait de disparaitre de la rue principale. Elle cria le nom de l'homme dans la rue pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il fit. Shikamaru s'était même retourné, elle se blottit dans les bras du brun.

« Merci, dit-elle la tête sur le torse de Shikamaru »

Choqué de la réaction de la blonde, Shikamaru ne dit rien. Les passants de la rue dévisageaient les deux ninjas. Il n'était pas courant de voir à Konoha deux personnes se tenant aussi proches dans la rue. Revenue à la raison, Temari s'écarta de Shikamaru. Elle était devenue écarlate.

« Merci pour les fleurs Shikamaru, sourit-elle.

\- De rien, rougit ce dernier. C'était pour te féliciter d'être officiellement devenue la nouvelle ambassadrice de Suna à Konoha.

\- Je pense que je peux te payer un verre pour fêter ça ?! »

Dans un bar sympathique dans une rue perpendiculaire à la rue principale, au calme, loin du brouhaha de la foule, les deux amis finissaient une bouteille de Saké. Ils s'étaient installés au fond de la salle dernière un haut-vent représentant des bambous. L'ambiance avait bien changée, à présent aussi ivres l'un que l'autre, ils se racontaient joyeusement les potins de leurs villages.

« Ouais, tu auras beau parler des autres Shikamaru, que je suis sûre que, au final c'est toi qui fais le plus de choses n'importe quoi.

\- J'ai rien compris de ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu sous-entends là que je fais des bêtises ? Comme t'offrir des fleurs puis accepter de t'accompagner au bar.

\- C'est ça, rigola Temari. Mais je ne pense pas qu'aucune de ses choses ne soit des bêtises !

\- Et ça c'est mieux, fit Shikamaru en embrassant Temari sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Je pense que tu peux encore plus me surprendre.»

Shikamaru et Temari cessèrent le respirer. Temari plaça sa main droite sur la jambe de Shikamaru. Ce dernier intercepta la main de la blonde, et mêla ses doigts aux fins doits de Temari. Leurs deux mains étaient moites, situation terriblement gênante pour les deux ninjas. Temari se dégagea de l'étreinte de Shikamaru et posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche du brun. Il embrassa le front de son amie puis posa à son tour sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent là un moment, respirant au même rythme que l'autre et profitant du moment qui ne sera pas éternel. Effectivement, Shikamaru dégagea doucement Temari de son épaule. Il la regardait d'un air grave. Puis il prit congé et sans que Temari ne puisse lui demander la raison de son départ. Il avait déjà filé. Cette dernière dans l'incompréhension totale passa au comptoir payer leurs consommations puis rentra dans ses appartements.

Shikamaru avait, en un rien de temps regagner sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et soupira lourdement. Il soupira encore une foi puis ferma ses yeux. Dans son fort intérieur le brun se damnait. Son comportement envers la sœur du Kazekage était impardonnable. Elle venait d'un autre milieu social, d'un autre pays. Ino avait réussi à le rendre fou, avec son envie d'enfanter. Shikamaru s'imaginait avec Temari, comme deux amants. Il avait du mal à sortir cette image de sa tête. Bien qu'il sorte du bar, le brun avait complètement dessaoulé. Mais n'arrivait pas à faire quitter Temari de ses pensés. Sachant que cette nuit serait insomnie il quitta sa chambre et décida, malgré l'heure impromptue, d'aller courir. En se rendant sur le parcourt il passa devant le siège du Hokage et sur les bâtiments annexes, là ou résidait Temari, il y avait de la lumière. Sans prendre garde, il s'arrêta. Il vit une ombre à la fenêtre. En regardant de plus prêt il vit en faite Temari. Elle lui fit signe de monter la voir. Intrigué il monta jusqu'à la porte de Temari et frappa. De toute façon mieux valait-il s'excuser maintenant que demain, ce sera moins délicat. La blonde lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux fatigués, le visage pâle.

« C'est pas une heure pour se promener dans les rues de Konoha.

\- Ce n'est pas une heure pour recevoir des visites.

\- Je te l'accorde, mais bon, d'après ce que je vois toi aussi tu es pris d'une insomnie ? »

Shikamaru entra pour la première fois dans les appartements de fonctions de Temari. C'était un endroit spacieux. Elle lui fit la visite du bâtiment rapidement. Il remarqua que c'était très anti-personnel. Aucunes photographies, œuvres d'art ou de couleurs sur les murs. Tout était blanc de la salle de bain à la cuisine, heureusement que le sol en parquet ajoutait une couleur boisée à l'environnement. Temari ouvrit son frigo pour regarder les boisons fraiches qu'elle possédait pour en offrir une à son convive. Elle sortit une bouteille en verre au liquide de couleur orange. Shikamaru c'était installé sur le canapé dans le salon. Temari revint de la cuisine avec deux verres et la bouteille.

« Je n'ai que du jus d'orange, tu m'excuseras.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit Shikamaru. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement complètement déplacé à ton égard Temari. Je suis tellement confus. »

Temari baissa le regard. C'était surtout de sa faute à elle, d'avoir provoquée Shikamaru. Mais elle n'allait pas le dire sinon la scène prendrait une tournure pathétique, ou chacun des deux partis s'excuserait de son comportement.

« J'accepte tes excuses Shikamaru. C'était donc pour de simples excuses que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? Ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, se moqua Temari.

\- Quel sens de l'humour !

\- Quel sens de la répartie ! »

Puis le silence s'installa. Shikamaru s'était laissé attraper, même capturé par les yeux verts de Temari. Ne pouvant détourner le regard ou cligner des yeux, il s'était noyé. Temari avait remarqué le comportement de Shikamaru et eu un sourire en coin.

« C'est une façon de regarder une femme, s'enquit Temari. »

Shikamaru ne pu rien répondre. Mieux valait-il qu'il en soit ainsi. En réponse il fronça les sourcils. Damnant Temari, pour sa perspicacité. Elle reprit la parole en changeant de sujet, car elle avait l'impression d'avoir offusqué Shikamaru. Elle lui demanda de l'aider à organiser un sommet, entre les cinq Kages et leurs dirigeant ninjas, pour faire une réunion urgente vis-à-vis des peuples du nord du pays du feu. Shikamaru accepta bien que quelques seconde auparavant il s'était juré de s'éloigné de cette maudite Temari. Elle s'activa a aller chercher ses recherches sur son bureau dans la chambre. Ne les trouvant pas elle demanda à Shikamaru de chercher dans le salon s'il n'y avait pas des feuilles dans un trieur vert. Shikamaru se leva du canapé et chercha autour de lui. Elle le rejoint, quelques secondes plus tard le dossier en main.

Face à face les deux ninjas se dévoraient du regard. Shikamaru en avait oublié ses bonnes manières, Temari quand à elle se damna intérieurement de s'être approchée aussi près du jeune homme. L'espace d'un instant, leur nez s'étaient effleurées. Temari laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de Shikamaru. Ils s'étreignirent, doucement, calmement. Shikamaru se recula légèrement, la blonde fût contrainte de quitter sa cachette. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore une foi, et inévitablement, ils partagèrent un baisé, leur premier.

Le souffle court, perturbé par les battements saccadés de leurs cœurs, les amants se regardaient en souriant. Temari la plus gênée des deux, se blottît dans le bas de son ami, pour ne pas qu'il voit son visage rougir. Sentant la gêne de la blonde Shikamaru se recula, et nerveusement passa sa main dans ses cheveux. A défaut de parler, Shikamaru fit une mine désolé. Peut-être que les cordes vocales de ce dernier n'arrivaient pas à vibrer, mais son corps lui était en ébullition. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retirèrent sur le toit de l'ambassade de Suna, et restèrent là un long moment à contempler les étoiles. Konoha s'éveillait. Les agents d'entretiens balayaient les rues en silence. Les premiers cafés ouvrent. A l'horizon, loin devant eux la forêt s'étendait entre la nuit et la journée. Les amants décidèrent donc de se quitter.

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Temari avec l'aide de Shikamaru avait réussis à mettre en place et réunir les cinq Kages des grandes nations ninjas. Bien que ce qu'elle dit sur les brigands offusquait grandement certains grands hommes. Dans l'ensemble les chefs militaires acceptèrent de croire l'ampleur qu'avait prit les groupes du nord. Suite à la réunion, le Hokage avait prévu un somptueux repas pour ses invitées de marque. La soirée fût à la hauteur des espérances de Temari qui avait passé beaucoup de temps la préparer.

Bien que la nature de la relation qu'entretenait Shikamaru et sa sœur ne lui était pas connue, Gaara ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les échanges de regards complices de ces derniers. Pourtant Temari et Shikamaru avaient tenté d'être les plus discrets possible car aux connaissances de chacun d'eux, personnes de pays différents n'était à ce jour en couple. Et si les villageois apprenaient que deux personnages d'aussi haute importance politique, et militaire, avait une relation, leur carrière pouvait être anéantie. Les deux amants n'avaient aucune idée de la réaction du grand publique à leur relation. Bien vu ou mal vu, leur couple ne laisserait pas indifférents les journaux. Gaara ne s'attendait pas à voir sa sœur ainée aussi complice et amoureuse du chef du clan Nara. En réalité il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa sœur avoir du béguin pour qui que ce soit. Elle fessait preuve d'un extrême sérieux et professionnalisme lors de ses missions en tant qu'ambassadrice mais là… Ceci étant le Kazekage sans toucher un mot à Temari s'était retirer dans les appartements de sa sœur à son ambassade.

Les amants se retirèrent chez Shikamaru, en périphérie du village. Contrainte de laisser son frère cadet lui prendre ses appartements et sa chambre, Temari s'était vue proposer par Shikamaru de dormir chez lui dans une des nombreuses chambres libres de la grande maison de son clan. Cette dernière avait acceptée avec joie, heureuse de ne pas a avoir à payer une auberge pour la nuit. En arrivant chez le Nara, alors qu'ayant déjà bien bu au buffet de Naruto, ils prirent un verre de Saké pour fêter la concrétisation de la réunion d'état de Temari. Un peu plus tard quand leurs joues s'étaient rosies et leurs yeux étaient devenus humides, ils partirent se coucher. Non pas dans deux chambres différentes comme prévu, mais dans la même chambre, celle de Shikamaru.

Fatiguée et heureuse d'être au côté de l'homme envers qui elle s'était éprise Temari embrassa Shikamaru. Ce dernier surprit ne répondit pas au baisé de Temari. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard grave.

« Temari, est ce bien raisonnable ? »

Le regard assurée et désireux elle acquiesça. Shikamaru sourit et prit le visage de sa blonde entre ses doigts, et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils échangèrent un regard plein d'intensité, qui inondait d'amour. Bien qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué leurs sentiments, a présents ils ne cherchèrent pas a les dissimuler sous des regards indifférents. Shikamaru se permit de quitter les lèvres sucrées de son ambassadrice pour faire descendre son visage au niveau la nuque de Temari. Là il laissa traîner sa langue dans le creux de son coup. Il sourit en sentant sous ses doigts la jeune femme se cambrer. C'est à ce moment que la blonde décida d'elle aussi de provoquer le chef du clan Nara. Elle quitta les bras de Shikamaru et sourit malicieusement. Shikamaru ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais rapidement son expression passa de l'incompréhension à l'ébahissement. Temari se dévêtit ne laissant plus qu'un simple linge cachant son intimité. Shikamaru fût déçu que Temari n'ai pas une poitrine plus avantageuse, mais elle avait un corps athlétique, il n'avait pas a se plaindre. Shikamaru l'imita et ils restèrent là a se contemplé sans savoir que faire ou que dire. Bien que la chambre de Shikamaru ne fût éclairée que grâce à la lune leurs peaux brillaient et à certains endroits de grosses cicatrices barraient leurs corps. Temari s'approcha dangereusement du ninja et posa ses doigts sur une des grosses cicatrices qui barrait les abdomens du brun et glissa le long de celle-ci, puis elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Sans rompre contacts à leurs lèvres Shikamaru enlaça son ambassadrice et la fit basculer lentement sur son lit. Le brun fit content de voir que Temari n'était pas si indomptable qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il pu parcourir le corps de la femme avec ses doigt sans qu'elle ne riposte.

Ils étaient nus à présents, tous les deux avec l'envie charnelle de n'en faire qu'un. Le chef du clan Nara toujours sur la blonde plaça son sexe au niveau de celui de sa partenaire. C'est ce moment que Temari choisi pour le retourné et ainsi échanger leurs places. Les jambes écartées de la blondes se placèrent de chaque côté du ninja. Ce dernier parvint difficilement à trouver le sexe de sa partenaire. Elle l'avait laissé languir un instant, mais là il la tenait, se mouvant d'avant en arrière. Bien qu'il ne fût pas réellement en elle, il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde. Shikamaru réussis à se relever et à atteindre les lèvres sucrées de Temari. Il voulu faire descendre Temari contre son torse, mais elle resta accroupie sur lui. Shikamaru ne regretta pas quelle ne l'ai pas suivis. La blonde le laissa se glisser en elle lors d'un violent coup de rein. Shikamaru jouissait intérieurement en la pénétrant, il avait réussit à lui faire pousser un cri, un cri douleur probablement, mais elle n'aurait plus mal longtemps. Bientôt Temari se mouvait elle aussi de haut en bas, et Shikamaru, en entendant les gémissements de Temari n'était plus maître de son corps. Ses va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapides, et entendre Temari prononcer son prénom dans quelques murmures quasi inaudibles, lui avait fait perdre raison. De plus en plus profondément ils se mouvaient, s'infligeant un plaisir comme jamais ils n'en avaient eu. Puis ils échangèrent un regard avant de jouir à l'unisson. Sans se dégager de son amant, Temari vient s'allonger sur le torse du ninja. Ce dernier haletait encore légèrement, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ambassadrice. Il lui baisa son front avec intensité. La blonde se dégagea de Shikamaru et s'allongea a ses côté. Elle se blottît dans les bras musclés de son amant et ils s'endormir.

Les mois étaient passés, laissant défiler les saisons et même deux années. Temari était restée à Konoha, sa relation avec le chef du clan Nara c'était officialisée. Au plus grand bonheur des amants, leur étroite relation n'avait gênée aucun des Kages. De plus, les villageois de Konoha et de Suna, se réjouissait de cette relation. Ce qui voulait dire que sur le plan politique et militaire, le fait que deux personnes provenant de deux villages cachés différents avec de hautes responsabilités militaires soient en concubinage, ne posait de problèmes a personnes. Pas même aux grands seigneurs du pays du feu et du vent. N'en déplaise aux puristes.

Shikamaru était Sensei auprès d'une équipe de trois Genin, dont le fils de son ancien maître Asuma. Le chef Nara était aux anges. Il avait apprit il y a quelques semaines de cela, qu'il allait devenir père. Effectivement le ventre de Temari gonflait de jour en jour. Il y avait aussi la compagne de Chôji qui attendait un enfant depuis quelques mois. Et Ino qui avait déjà mis au monde un jeune garçon plein de vie. C'est ainsi que naquit la dix-septième génération Ino-Shika-Chô. Perpétuant ainsi le fameux trio qui n'a pas fini d'exceller dans le travail d'équipe.

* * *

J'espère que cette Fanfiction vous à satisfait. Que cette histoire vous ait plu ou non, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi en laissant un petit commentaire.

Sur ceux, à la prochaine (et même à très bientôt) pour de nouvelles aventures !

xoxo, Korry`


End file.
